


Kevamie Teacher au

by McFaye



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: Light nsfw





	1. Chapter 1

Of course though this wasn’t exactly his dream job, Jamie had to admit it had its moments. Being a drama teacher was fun, getting to direct the school plays and help kids develop their talent. But of course, there were many downsides that took a lot to ignore.

  
The most obvious one being that, most students just didn’t care. Drama was seen as one of the easy A classes no one participates in. It was rare to actually have students that wanted to be in the class and didn’t spend the whole time making a makeshift bow and arrow out of a rubber band and pen to shoot at the stage props. This year, there were no students that wanted to be there, and it showed

All the other teachers knew the struggle, but were thankful they weren’t in his shoes, for their classes were either enjoyable or required. One teacher had even suggested getting an assistant teacher.

  
“Are you sure I really need that kind of help? I’m struggling, not desperate.” Jamie looked at his coworker standing next to him.

  
“Relax, it’s not a sign of failure, Jamie.”

  
“Would you ever get an assistant teacher?”

  
“Of course not, do I look like a fool?” Jamie frowned at her.

“I mean, you’re not a fool. Kind of. But it’s different for you. The kids are expected to act out in your class. It’s American tradition.” Jamie still looked hesitant.

“Hey, I looked into it, and I think I found someone that could work for you. I think his name is,, Kale? I don’t remember I think it was on Craigslist. Now you don’t have to agree, but the rest of the school board thinks we should hire him. Think about it, okay?” Jamie nodded.

She walked over to the door and gave a little wave before opening it and leaving to go back to her classroom, and Jamie could feel the failure in the air. But then again, he wouldn’t be fired, he had a chance. He had to agree to hire him, whoever he was. As he fished the keys out of his pocket to lock up the classroom for the day, he tried his best not to feel hopeless.

—

  
A few days later after Jamie had told the school officials he agreed to the assistant teacher, the classes were still the same. The teacher was supposed to start on Monday, but something came up. Jamie felt like it was a sign of defeat at first, but at this point he was getting impatient. The kids were finding new ways to get on his nerves everyday and they never got anything done. No wonder so many schools cut the budget for classes like drama and art, after all, only about three kids per semester ever took a legitimate interest in the class. It wasn’t fair to them, which was why he was hoping this assistant teacher could help turn things around.

About half a week later, as Jamie looked through papers in his drawers he heard a knock on the door. It’s about goddamn time, he thought. He shoved everything back into the drawers and got up to open the door. As he did this, he tried to hide the fact he was pissed the guy didn’t get here earlier, but his expression didn’t show it. Part of being a drama teacher meant excellent acting skills.

When he opened the door, he wasn’t sure what he expected. Maybe a 100 year old man ready to keel over at any given moment. Instead, he looked much younger, about 21, with a button up shirt and jeans. How.. professional. But then again, drama wasn’t a professional class.

“Are you Jamie?”

“Yes, are you the assistant teacher?”

  
“Yep, the name’s Kevin. The other teachers tell me that you needed some help getting the kids to do anything.”

“T-they do things,” Kevin raised his eyebrows.

“Like write ‘this class fucking sucks’ on the wall in sharpie?” Jamie turned around to see that exact message written on the wall behind him. He quickly turned back to Kevin.

“Fine, okay. I need help. These kids are a nightmare. But what makes you think you’ll be able to get them under control?”

“Because they’re closer to my age.”

“I’m only 23!”

“Whatever old man.” Kevin joked. Jamie sighed and grabbed a tissue and the dry erase board spray and did his best to wash the graffiti off the wall before the principal could see it and yell at him.

—  
Throughout the entire day of classes, there was obvious differences between how the kids reacted to Kevin compared to Jamie. When Kevin was talking, all the kids listened and followed his directions. When Kevin left to go to the bathroom, the kids resumed their regularly scheduled misbehavior. Over the course of the next few days, the kids started treated Kevin like they did Jamie. Kevin had attempted to be a little stricter, but of course no one took him seriously. Jamie wasn’t even surprised, he didn’t know what he expected. It wasn’t like having an assistant teacher made any difference.

Finally, the lunch bell rang and Jamie made his way over to the break room. Today had been hell, as had every other, and the only thing he had to look forward to was a shitty whole grain chocolate muffin he left in the fridge. He opened the door to instead find a blueberry muffin accompanied by a note written on a post it note.

Hey Jamie, I was eating this muffin I found in the fridge and then the science teacher told me it was yours and I felt bad so I bought you another one, but they were all out of chocolate. Sorry. :(

Kevin.

Jamie grinned to himself. Kevin was incredibly unprofessional, and his help in the class made no difference, but out of all his coworkers, he was the only one who he could talk to without getting incredibly bored after about four minutes. He was the only person in the school who he could consider a possible friend. He grabbed the muffin and took a bite, looking over the note again. Kevin’s handwriting was relatively neat, with occasional messiness on a few letters. It’s cute, he thought before mentally correcting himself. It wasn’t cute. He was his coworker. But then again, that little frowny face was pretty adorable. Suddenly he heard the door open, and he shoved the note in his pocket, changing his expression from a dorky smile to normal face.

Of course it was Kevin, who wasn’t expecting to see Jamie in there, because he was shoving a chocolate muffin in his mouth.

“Kevin-“

“Okay there might have been one more chocolate muffin.”

“I was just saying hello. So, one muffin just wasn’t enough for you?” Jamie grinned.

“…maybe, sorry again.” He nervously took another bite.

“It’s alright, I like blueberry.” Kevin laughed.

“So,, How was your day?”

“Good, good. You?”

“Good. Look, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Friday night.”

“W-what?” Jamie didn’t have anything against hanging out with him at all, but being friends with another teacher felt weird. Then again, they weren’t Kevin. And there was the fact that Jamie had a, very slight, very slight crush on Kevin.

“Hang out. You know, share your company with a friend for a certain amount of time? I just got a new apartment and it’s great, you have to check it out. It’s in the city, it’s fancy, big windows. It’s a great view of the cityscape.”

“Well, that does sound pretty cool, I guess I could take a look around.” Jamie scratched the back of his neck. He usually spent his Friday nights sleeping, but it’s not like he had plans

“Cool, text you the address?”

“Sure.”

“See you then, Jamie.” Kevin got up and stretched before walking out of the room. Jamie laughed a little to ease up the tension, even though it was just him, before taking another bite of his muffin.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie turned off his car and opened the door, looking up at the gigantic fancy apartment building in front of him. It was in the middle of the city, and seemed to have infinite stories. From the room number Kevin gave him, he must be somewhere near the top. He walked over to the front door and walked into the lobby. It was almost like a hotel, with fancy carpets in long corridors. He made his way over to the elevator and nervously pressed the up arrow. This would be easy, just a little tour, maybe a snack, and that’d be it. In and out. Nothing to get nervous over. And still, Jamie found his face flushing crimson at the thought of going over to his coworker’s fancy apartment, alone.

It took about a minute for the elevator to open up, which was understandable. With all the rooms in the building there would be a lot of people moving around. He waited for a swarm of fancy, fashionable people pushing past him, shoving him a little. He had to admit, it was a little intimidating seeing all these important looking people glaring at him like he just sneezed on their grandma’s grave. He only remembered he needed to use the elevator when the door began to close, and quickly squeezed inside. The doors shut with a heavy metallic clang. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked his conversation with Kevin again. He was on floor H, apartment 6. He turned to the panel of buttons and punched in Kevin’s floor number. He stood in silence as the elevator moved up, until the lights shut off. It had stopped.

He jumped and looked around the elevator, with evident panic. Suddenly, the light turned back on, and the elevator started up again, and took him to Kevin’s floor. He was hesitant to step out, as if it would drop as soon he put one foot into the hall. He shrugged off the thought and walked through the corridor, counting the numbers next to the doors and trying to find out the patterns. Luckily, Kevin’s apartment was relatively close to the elevator. Jamie took a deep breath and knocked on his door. After about five seconds, it swung open, and there he was. Kevin in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Jamie looked down at the outfit he had put a bit too much thought into and felt a little overdressed.

“There you are. Come on in.” Jamie followed him into the livingroom. It was obvious Kevin had been doing some cleaning, there was no way any room looked that clean with no effort. ‘Aw, he cleaned just for me’, Jamie thought, with a little smile, and then mentally scolded himself. Kevin was probably just a clean person, and he was only here to take a look around. But it didn’t look like it was was just cleaned five minutes ago, it was cleaned like he was anticipating a guest he really wanted to impress. Kevin picked up a phone from the kitchen counter that was connected to the living room.

“Hey if I got a pizza, what would you want on it?”

“Huh?” Jamie hadn’t anticipated being here longer than about fifteen minutes, after all, Empire City was a ways away from his place, and he still had to correct that worksheet he tried to make the kids do. Only five of the students filled out more than four questions, and it was pretty easy. Answer some questions about theater that you could probably find verbatim on google. But he still had to look them over, as much as he really, really didn’t want to. He didn’t have time to chill out and eat a pizza.

“What would you want on the pizza?”

“I, I don’t know if I can stay that long, I have papers to correct, remember?” Kevin grimaced, remembering Jamie’s failed attempt to get the kids to do something. He had tried, but it wasn’t working, it was getting on his nerves. It wasn’t Jamie’s fault they didn’t do anything. It was Jamie’s fault for letting himself be a pushover.

“You call those papers? That was practically just more room for them to practice writing down the shit they’re gonna write on the bathroom stalls during lunch. Only about three quarters of the kids handed them in because it was optional. Have they ever actually done anything of value?” Jamie didn’t know what to say. He was right.

“These kids sign up for a class already knowing they’re gonna make it bullshit. They walk into class and they just sit there discussing bullshit, you decide to take some initiative and have them do some acting, and what do they do?”

“You want me to say bullshit, right?”

“You’re goddamn right I want you to say bullshit! Cause I don’t drive all the way down from Empire City, listening to talk-fuckin-radio, for you to let some snot nose kids walk all over you everyday, only to deny the chance to relax when you get it, like you don’t deserve it. Now, what do want on the pizza?”

(For anyone that gets the reference I’m sorry)

“Uh, just cheese?” Kevin nodded and dialed the number for the nearest pizza place to order from.

Jamie looked down at the ground nervously. When Kevin hung up he looked him over. He probably shouldn’t have yelled. It wasn’t Jamie’s fault he was so nice. Kevin was used to having to stick up for himself, but Jamie wasn’t. He was just trying not to be the bitchy teacher.

“So, how about that tour?” Kevin said as he held out his hand. Jamie wasn’t sure if this was a romantic gesture or not, but who was he to deny holding Kevin’s hand? He grabbed his hand and Kevin softly smiled. He led him around the room, showing him the view from the windows and the fancy tv. He showed him the beautiful bedroom, and everything else.

“The pizza is probably gonna take a while, let’s check out the rest of the building, I think they’ve got a pool here.” Kevin took Jamie by the hand and showed him around the rest of the floor, then leading him to the elevator. Jamie got a little nervous as they walked up to it, remembering how he got stuck earlier.

“I think the pool’s on the first floor.”

“I didn’t bring my swim suit” Jamie stuttered out at the thought of getting to see Kevin in a swim suit.

“I didn’t say we were swimming, this is a tour. I mean, I showed you my bed but you didn’t get in it.”

“I would have,” Jamie muttered quietly, before his eyes widened. He wasn’t supposed to say that out loud.

“Hm?” Kevin asked, as if he didn’t hear what he said, but he felt Jamie deserved the benefit of the doubt. His face was already red enough, he didn’t need to be any more embarrassed than he already was.

“Uh, n-nothing,” Jamie sighed in relief, glad Kevin didn’t understand him. To Jamie’s disappointment, Kevin let go of his hand to press the button to get the elevator to open. Slowly, the doors screeched as they slid open. Out of everything in the building, the only thing less fancy than Jamie was the elevator. They walked in and Kevin tapped the button for the first floor. The door closed quickly and loudly, causing Jamie to grab Kevin’s hand.

“Awww, Jamie, I’ll hold your hand if you get scare-” they were interrupted by the light turning off and a loud clang of metal, earning a yelp from Kevin, causing him to wrap his arms around Jamie in terror. He regained his composure and pulled back.

“I wish it didn’t do that.” Kevin grabbed his hand again.

“Does it, always do this?”

“Not always, but far too often.” The light turned back on and the elevator started its slow descent. It was silent, save for the mechanical whirr of the elevator going. Finally they had made it to the first floor. Kevin had taken Jamie by the hand and showed him almost everything before heading back up to his apartment. After all, there was still the pizza they ordered, and it seemed that the delivery man beat them to it.

Kevin got his wallet out of his sweatpants and paid, taking the box from his hands. The delivery man took the money and left. Kevin then took his key out of his other pocket and opened the door. Jamie followed him in and Kevin put the box on the kitchen table. He pulled out the chair on his side and invited Jamie to do the same. They sat down in silence, with occasional nervous laughing. The only thing they really had to talk about was school and Kevin was doing his best to get his mind off of it. It was the weekend, Jamie deserved to enjoy himself for once.

“Well, we ordered the thing, might as well eat it,” Kevin said as he lifted up the top of the box and tore out a slice. After about a half hour, the entire pizza was gone, and Kevin and Jamie’s stomachs ached. Kevin lifted his arms above his head in a stretch and got up from his chair, looking down at Jamie with a soft smile.

“C’mon, let’s watch some TV,” Kevin sashayed over to the couch and flopped down onto it, looking at Jamie expectantly. He laughed and walked over to the couch and flopped down next to Kevin just as dramatically, ending up half sprawled onto Kevin’s chest, laughing with him. Jamie looked him in the eye and smiled. He was tired, he’d had a long day, a long week, a long job. He closed his eyes and sank onto Kevin’s chest, starting to fall asleep. Kevin ran his fingers through his hair. He remembered when he had gotten the job being Jamie’s assistant teacher that there had been a rule, ‘no fraternizing with coworkers’, but when Jamie was sleeping on his chest like that, the opportunity was too adorable to pass up, and he placed a small kiss on his forehead before falling asleep with him, his arms wrapped around him.


	3. Chapter 3

As he woke up, Jamie slowly opened his eyes, and raised his head to crack his uncomfortable neck. When his eyes were fully open, they saw Kevin laying there on the couch, whose chest he was just sleeping on. He glanced around the room, at the wall sized windows, the tv mounted on the wall, the mini cactus on a table. He was still in Kevin’s apartment, which wasn’t surprising, he couldn’t remember leaving last night. His stomach still ached from eating a bit more than half of the pizza last night, but god if it wasn’t worth it. He almost felt bad that he and Kevin didn’t have an equal amount but being a little selfish tasted pretty good. He looked back down at Kevin’s peaceful face.

At this point, trying to establish a relationship would be a formality, since they had just taken a nap in each other’s arms. Jamie lifted his hand up to Kevin’s face, and moved his chin a little, trying to see if he was awake. He also noticed that even after eating about a third of a pizza his skin was still very soft. He wasn’t sure how he did it, but when Kevin showed him the bathroom there were about fifteen different skin care products on the sink counter, if he had even a bump on his face it would go away immediately after he put all that shit on his face again. Suddenly, Kevin’s eyes fluttered and Kevin moved to stretch.

“Mornin.”

“Morning Kev.” Jamie blushed at his morning voice, he hadn’t anticipated acting this gay but it wasn’t like he hadn’t already established that. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. The two had only planned out the coming over part, the tour and the pizza. Now that it was morning, what else was there to do?

“You want some breakfast before you go?” Jamie couldn’t help but feel a little sad about having to leave soon, but he was thankful that Kevin had offered him some food, saving him from getting fast food for his first meal of the day.

“Please.”

—

Kevin had decided he would make Jamie some pancakes, and he let Jamie use his shower while he cooked. Jamie had pretended like it was all fine, but there he was, standing in front of a shower that only seemed to function with rocket science. Sure, there was no shame in asking Kevin how to work it, but there was shame in listening to the instructions and completely misunderstanding them, and needing more help. But of course, a little trial and error never hurt anyone. He spent about five minutes trying to figure out which way was hot and which was cold. Finally, he had gotten it on a temperature and setting he could live with and got in.

He looked around at the little basket suctioned to the wall and the floors. The shower was covered in bottles upon bottles of hair and skin products that he was pretty sure were interchangeable. But of course, he knew his hair didn’t just get that voluminous by rolling out of bed. He was pretty sure he mistook a type of conditioner for soap, but as long as it could clean, it didn’t matter to him. After a while he realized the obvious, that he probably should have realized before he got in. He was standing, naked, in the exact same place Kevin had stood naked, numerous times. He turned the water to the coldest setting and slapped himself in the face a few times before getting out. 

After cooling down he had put his clothes back on and tried to navigate his way back to the kitchen. The tour the previous night was supposed to make him able to find his way around, but he was too distracted by Kevin holding his hand. After a few wrong turns he stumbled into the kitchen, seeing Kevin holding a plate of pancakes and setting them on the table next to a bottle of syrup. The chair in front of him was pulled out for him to sit, and he sat down, as did Kevin. 

Jamie cut out a bit of the pancakes and ate it. He had been to many restaurants with pancakes before, and after taking a bite wanted to throw open the door to Denny’s and demand they hire Kevin. He hadn’t expected them to taste bad, but he’d never tasted anything better.

“Kevin these are really good! Where’d you learn to cook like this?”

“I don’t, I only had one culinary arts class in high school once, and I got a B-, but thank you.” Kevin scratched the back of his neck while his face flushed. 

“Well, you did really good,” he said before taking another bite.

—

Jamie walked back into his apartment after the previous night’s rendezvous with Kevin his place. From a stolen muffin, to stuck in an elevator, to holding his hand, to cuddling, and finally to walking back into his apartment in the previous day’s outfit. What a weekend so far. He stopped by the desk in his room to the student’s papers scattered about it. Most were covered in scribbles, and he couldn’t find one that had a complete sentence. He sighed. At least if he was working at Burger King he wouldn’t have to try to get the customers to participate. 

—

Upon walking into school on Monday morning, he’d remembered what Kevin had said before he gave the tour. The kids treated him awful, and one of these days he was going to have to do something about it. The classes however past the same way it always did, boring and unproductively. Kevin had almost lost complete faith in the class, even after the speech. Jamie knew Kevin wasn’t gonna go to the other teachers and tell them that his coming here wasn’t helping, ever since his ‘involvement’ with Jamie, he showed no signs of wanting to leave. But even then, Jamie was finally getting tired of this. One of the kids had been hitting him in the head with wads of paper all class. He looked to Kevin for a sign of help. He gestured his head towards the perpetrator. It was time for Jamie to do something.

“Zach, detention.” His eyes widened at having his full name being used, and being given a detention. As Jamie fished the little pad of pink paper out of his desk Kevin smiled at him finally taking initiative.

“What?” 

“Detention.” Jamie tried not to smile to Kevin as he filled out the little piece of paper. 

“You can’t do that!” It took everything in Jamie’s power not to say ‘or else what?’ but he kept silent as he handed the slip to him.

“Take that to the office.” The kid struggled not to say anything and walked out the door to the office.

—

Since Jamie and Kevin had hung out at Kevin’s house, they had been keeping their relationship secret from the teachers and students. First, because ‘fraternizing with coworkers’ was against the rules, and because the students didn’t understand privacy. After all of the classes were over and most of the students had left, Jamie was cleaning off his desk while Kevin leaned against the wall, watching him. 

“That was pretty cool how you gave that kid detention. You’re standing up for yourself.” Jamie looked at him and giggled.

“Thanks, I have to admit I was sweating buckets just thinking about it, but I guess he deserved it.”

“I’m proud of you.” Kevin said as he sidled up to Jamie and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Kevin, your hair’s making my neck itch.” He wrapped his arms around Jamie and kissed his neck as Jamie giggled. Zach had walked away from the door window and pressed the button to stop recording.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin and Jamie stood there in the classroom, giggling and kissing like those obnoxious couples that make you want to punch them in the face. After a little while Kevin pulled away, then kissed Jamie’s chin. 

“Well, I have to go home, my show’s on at like 5 and Empire City is a ways away. Love you.” Jamie couldn’t stop smiling, he was so happy being with Kevin. He was incredibly glad that he had agreed to get an assistant teacher. He hadn’t expected to get a boyfriend out of it, and he wanted to personally thank the teacher who told him to hire him, but then again he didn’t want anyone knowing about the relationship. Not that he wasn’t happy about it, he just didn’t want to get fired for something like this. After Kevin walked out, Jamie waited a minute or so after he left to go. 

Jamie walked the halls to the exit, but the science teacher, the one who had recommended Kevin to him in the first place, stopped him to talk. Jamie didn’t mind, he talked to the other teachers all the time. No, they weren’t friends, the way he saw it, but he couldn’t avoid the conversations.

“Hey Jamie, can I talk to you? It’s not bad.” Even though she had said it wasn’t bad, it felt like it was bad.

“Uh, sure. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to say I’m glad that you’ve embraced Kevin as your assistant teacher. I know you were hesitant, but with his help, you’ve come a long way. You gave Zach a detention today.” 

“Yeah, I guess it was time. Wait, how did you know I gave him a detention?”

“Oh, all the teachers know. It’s a big deal that the drama teacher finally defended himself against a 15 year old. The math teacher insists on throwing you a party.” Jamie scoffed. 

“Well I’m just happy you listened to me. You two are always standing next to each other, talking to each other. You’ve become very close.” Jamie couldn’t help but feel like she knew something. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve never seemed to smile as much when you’re talking to the other coworkers. I’m just saying you guys are getting to be really great friends. Zach thinks so too. The detention teacher says he thinks you and Kevin really good ‘partners in crime’.”

“Well, it wasn’t a crime, he’s been pretty tyrannical since he joined the class.” The science teacher patted Jamie on the shoulder before walking off. Jamie stood there in confusion for a little while before walking out the door.

—

That Friday night Jamie had gone over to visit Kevin again. Just because he had given Zach detention didn’t make the class any easier to get through, and Kevin had decided that at the end of the week he deserved a break from daily hell. That break included watching tv and laying in Kevin’s arms on the couch. This time, Jamie had brought a swim suit, due to Kevin saying he should swim with him.

“I know you already saw it, but you have not experienced how awesome the pool is. The hot tub has premium whirlpool. It’s gonna be really fun,” Kevin said, holding Jamie’s hand as they walked to the elevator. Kevin’s phone buzzed.

“Huh, looks like the school’s Instagram posted something.” As he checked it, they stepped into the elevator and Jamie pressed the floor button. Jamie looked over his shoulder to see what it was, and was met with a video of Jamie and Kevin kissing and laughing in his classroom from earlier in the week. As the elevator started heading down, the video paused and a ‘lost connection’ error screen popped up. Kevin silently turned off his phone. 

“Uh, the student council is in charge of the school’s instagram right? And, wasn’t Zach in that?” 

“Well Kevin, um, well shit-” suddenly the elevator stopped and the light turned off. They weren’t as worried as usual, about the elevator, this happened all the time. But then the light came back on, red this time, and the elevator started falling very quickly. 

“JESUSFUCKINGCHRIST!” They immediately wrapped their arms around each other so tightly it was painful. The elevator then stopped suddenly and they bumped into the wall and fell to the floor, and stayed still in shock. About two minutes had passed before Kevin decided to say something.

“I don’t know what’s worse, the post or the elevator.”

“I’m going to go with the elevator at the moment.”

“….well, it’s…never done this before.” Jamie looked at the floor before scooting over to Kevin and laying his head on his shoulder. 

—

“Uhhh that’s Bohemian Rhapsody.”

“Good. How about…” Kevin started humming a tune, waiting for Jamie to get it.

“Sweet Dreams. Okay, my turn, um,” Jamie started humming a different song.

“Uh, I don’t know.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes?”

“It’s Tainted Love.”

“Oh, I never heard it.”

“How on earth have you never fucking heard Tainted L-” Jamie was interrupted by the clang of something hitting the metal door.

“Is anyone in there?” They looked at each other in surprise.

“Yes! We’re in here!” Kevin cried as he got up with Jamie.

“Hold tight, we’ll get you out. Stand back.” After some tinkering around with a crowbar, they’d finally gotten out.

“Well, we’re on the first floor. We can swim now. On the other hand, elevator’s finally gonna get fixed.”

“Well, there’s always the stairs. C’mon, we came down for a reason, huh?” 

—

Jamie and Kevin leaned over the edge of the pool. It was late at night, and no one else was there, and the only light came from the neon aqua lights in the pool. The window was open and the light breeze was coming in.

“So, what are we going to do about, the post?” Jamie looked down at the tiles around the pool. 

“Uh. Well, I guess, since it’s Friday night, we can cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“How did that kid get in the student council anyway? And in charge of the Instagram account?”

“I don’t know. But judging as the caption included the word ‘fag’ about three times, I’m hoping he won’t be anymore.” 

Kevin put his hand over Jamie’s. He looked so happy and confident when he gave that little shit a detention, but this was what he got.

“Wanna skinny dip in the hot tub?” Jamie sighed.

“Absolutely.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light nsfw

Jamie’s week had been less than desirable. After the demon spawn that put a private moment on the school’s social media for all to see, the other teachers said that since it was deleted and the kid was not given permission they were fine, but he was certain it was because they felt sorry for him. He had gotten an assistant teacher to finally help him with his daily torture and ‘accidentally’ developed feelings. In order to make him feel better the science teacher told him of an affair she had with the art teacher a couple years back, but if anything that just made him uncomfortable, leading him to make an excuse about correcting papers to get out of it.

  
At the end of the week, when Christmas break was upon them, there was a dance after school on Friday. Jamie wasn’t really looking forward to it, because he couldn’t dance with Kevin, and the students would probably spend the whole time mocking them even more than they did this week. Then again, they almost made it easy for them, they were always standing next to each other and talking to each other. But no, tonight they were two out of about fifty chaperones, because the school had an issue with helicoptering dances after the bathroom stall incident of ‘99.

  
Kevin used to like raves before getting this job, but this job only helped him realize how incredibly boring school dances were, and how the kids there pretended it was a rave. Though it was similar in concept, watching 10th graders dancing to Get Low he’d silently vowed to never go to a rave again. He swayed with his arms crossed by the punch bowl, stationed about thirty feet from Jamie, which he suspected was an intentional move.

  
Kevin looked around the room, trying to spot Jamie through the flashing colored lights. He had to squint to see Jamie doing his best to stay in his station whilst distancing himself from some teenagers making out. His eyes darted around the room until he spotted Kevin looking at him sympathetically. He tried to inch his way through the crowd of students trying not to let the other teachers see he was standing within five feet of Kevin. It wasn’t a rule from the teachers, but anytime they got relatively close they looked at them funny.

  
“I’m just about ready to get out of here, I’ve got a migraine. The music’s so loud. Are we allowed breaks?” Kevin looked around the room to look for suspicious activity.

  
“I’m sure we can leave if we’re, investigating something. Let’s say that one kid has balloons filled with paint again, I’m sure they’re still in his locker at least.” Kevin put his hands on both his shoulders and gently pushed him toward the empty hall where the strobe and colored lights ended and the normal, fluorescent lights resumed.

  
They were walking towards the doors when they were stopped by the science teacher. How she always found Jamie, he didn’t know. It didn’t help that Kevin was with him. She already knew they were together. In their defense they weren’t doing anything dirty, just abandoning their posts to go back to Kevin’s apartment. Once they got there, they’d see what happened. Kevin immediate jumped to Jamie’s defense before she could speak.

  
“Hey, we were just going to the 10th grade hall. I think David has the paint balloons again, and the outfits here look expensive.” She sighed in relief.

  
“That’s who I’m trying to catch too. I was gonna ask if you’d seen him.”

  
“Not yet, but we’ll keep our eyes peeled. C’mon Jamie, I heard some rustling in this hall.” Kevin gripped his shoulders tighter and steered him towards the hall the drama room was in.

  
Once they’d made it to the drama room, Kevin dug the key out of his pocket and put it in the keyhole, and opened the door. Jamie made to turn on the light but Kevin stopped him. He closed the door again and led Jamie to the prop couch from the last play that had been put on. If it wasn’t for the light from the hall coming through the window on the door, Kevin’s ass would have landed on the floor instead of the cushion. Jamie had already jumped to conclusions.

  
“Kevin we can’t, not here.” Kevin realized what Jamie was thinking of and reassured him.

  
“No, no. You said your head was hurting so I took you somewhere quiet, well quieter. Come here.” Kevin gestured for Jamie to lean onto his chest, and he did so.  
Jamie’s head was still pounding, every sound from outside the room was far louder than it should have been. He tried to relax but he just couldn’t. Kevin moved some strands of hair out of his face. He laid his hand on Jamie’s forehead, as if trying to null any feeling in his head.

  
“Shut up, shut up, shut up.” Jamie didn’t even register he was talking until Kevin asked him if he was okay.

  
“It’s just, everything feels too loud. This is why I never go to parties.” Kevin felt bad for him and pulled him closer, rubbing his back gently. He then pulled back slightly, and lifted his chin to him and kissed him.

  
“Kevin we can’t here.” Jamie repeated himself from earlier.

  
“I’m just trying to distract you. Is that what it takes to distract you?” Jamie smirked.

  
“Maybe so.” Jamie joked. He didn’t think Kevin was gonna take him seriously until he led him back out the door and to a near empty closet.

  
“Why a closet instead of a room with a couch?”

  
Kevin reasoned that if someone were looking for them, they’d look there first. It began innocently enough, Kevin gently kissing Jamie, they couldn’t even hear the music from in the closet. Soon it turned into Jamie being pressed up against the wall, with Kevin’s forearms on either side of his head. Their hands went anywhere and everywhere as they grinded into each other. Jamie pulled Kevin’s head closer to his, deepening the kiss. The make out session was not particularly dignified, but maybe the fact that they were hiding in a closet made it hotter to them.

  
“Kevin,,” Kevin bit Jamie’s neck as he wrapped his arms around him. He pulled back to look him in the eye, and he smirked his trademarked Kevin smirk. Slowly he descended onto his knees in front of Jamie. Jamie’s eyes widened, realizing what he was planning to do.

  
“Kevin if someone caught us making out that would be bad enough but, this would probably get us in more trouble.” Kevin scoffed.

  
“Oh really, what are you gonna do, give me detention?”

  
“Kevin I will pay you to never say that when you are on your knees, ever again.” Kevin snickered. He pulled Jamie’s pants slightly and licked his hip, causing Jamie to shudder. He smirked again before sucking a hickey into his hip. Jamie grabbed his hair and pulled it, barely noticing the door opening. He looked up and attempted to cover his crotch with Kevin’s head as the science teacher stumbled in and shoved the math teacher against the wall, until realizing, of course, that they were not alone.  
The silence of the four was deafening, even causing ringing in the ears, though that could be the music pounding and echoing from the gym. It was a sight for either pair to see. Kevin’s mouth was open, about to lick Jamie’s hip again, and the math teacher was pinned to the wall with his shirt unbuttoned. Needless to say, it’d be useless for either to tell on the others.

  
“H-hey Mary. How’s it going?”

  
“Good, good. Not a word.”

  
“Yep.”

  
Kevin rose up and pulled up Jamie’s pants and the other teachers gingerly shuffled out. Due to each being caught, Kevin and Jamie were not stopped when they wanted to go home. They settled into Kevin’s fancy car. Kevin reached for the car radio and was about to turn on music before remembering that he and Jamie were making out in that closet to get his mind off the loud music. Jamie sat uncomfortably, shifting in his seat. Kevin then remembered that he was about to suck Jamie off, and after being teased for a while, of course was a little disappointed in not receiving it. Kevin reached his hand over and grabbed his upper thigh. Jamie shuddered a little. At a red light, Kevin leaned over to whisper various dirty things in his ear.

  
“Just wait til we get home, Jamie. I’ll give you the best head ever to grace your di-“ the light quickly switched to green and Kevin abruptly ended his sentence to continue driving. Jamie blushed, both at what Kevin said about giving him head, and how he referred to his apartment as their home. Either way, Jamie couldn’t wait to get there.


End file.
